


Stay Up Late With Broken Minds

by spellmanmanor



Series: Zelda Spellman x Mambo Marie One Shots [7]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Caligari Spell (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Caligari Spell (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina), Zelda Spellman Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellmanmanor/pseuds/spellmanmanor
Summary: Zelda has a nightmare about the Caligari spell and Marie is there to comfort herBased on a prompt I saw on twitter by witchesmortuary!
Relationships: Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman
Series: Zelda Spellman x Mambo Marie One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848325
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Stay Up Late With Broken Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of past abuse, please don't read if that affects you xx
> 
> Title from the song Night Mime by Melanie Martinez

A thump beside her head is what awoke Marie. She slowly opened her eyes as a few locks of ginger hair brushed her face. She blinked a few times as her eyes began to focus and the witch beside her turned again. She abruptly sat up when she realised Zelda was crying in her sleep. Marie placed her hand on Zelda's shoulder and she cried out, "No Faustus! Please stop!" Marie quickly pulled her hand away as the redhead flung her arm as if she was trying to hit someone. She placed her hand back on her shoulder and softly said, "Zee, wake up! Come on sweetheart, it's okay, wake up!" Zelda cried out again before twisting her arm and accidentally hitting Marie. She grabbed her flailing arms and held them gently to stop her hurting herself and tried to wake her again. This time Zelda's eyes fluttered open and she gasped as she woke. "It's okay ma cherie, you're okay. It's just a dream." Marie soothingly whispered as she traced circles over Zelda's hands. Zelda roughly sat up, still trying to catch her breath as tears continued to fall down her cheeks. 

"Can I hold you darling?" Marie gently asked. Zelda silently nodded so Marie shifted closer to her and carefully wrapped her arms around the other witch's body. Zelda lightly rested her head on Marie's shoulder as she continued to cry. Marie could feel her trembling under her hold and it made her heart ache for her girl. She pressed a kiss to Zelda's hair and began to gently rock her whilst she cried. "It's okay, I'm here, I've got you. You're safe." Marie whispered as she rubbed comforting circles on Zelda's arm. This made the redhead glance at Marie's arm and notice the bruise that was forming there from where she had hit her when she was asleep. "I hurt you!" She cried and pulled away from Marie's hold, shifting as far away as possible. "No, no, you didn't. I'm okay!" Marie tried to sooth her, reaching out for her lover's hand. "No don't touch me! I'm dangerous!" Zelda sobbed, shaking as she remembered the feeling of Faustus ordering her to hurt her family if they got in her way whilst getting rid of Leviathan. She couldn't control herself then and now she couldn't control herself when she slept and she hurt Marie. 

"Zelds, it's okay. You didn't hurt me cherie." Marie said as she took a hold of Zelda's trembling hands and brought them up to her lips so she could kiss them. "Come here my love, let me hold you." She continued as Zelda began to shift back closer to her again. She wrapped her arms around the redhead as she cuddled into her chest and buried her head in the crook of her neck. "That's my good girl. You're okay." She whispered as she pressed another kiss to her hair.

"Will this ever stop?" Zelda asked as she pulled back slightly and wiped her eyes. Marie gently cupped her cheek and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "It will ma cherie. It will take a while, but it'll get better, I promise." She said as she caressed Zelda's cheek with her thumb. "Thank you Marie, and I'm sorry for hurting you." Zelda mumbled.  
"Oh hush now, don't worry your pretty little head about that, I'm fine." Marie smiled, lightly pressing a kiss to her lips. When they pulled back, Zelda yawned slightly. "Let's go back to sleep, I'll be right here if you have anymore nightmares, okay?" Marie smiled as Zelda tried to stifle a second yawn.  
"Okay, but can you hold me?" Zelda shyly asked.  
"Of course. You rest that pretty head on my chest and I'll hold you all night long." Marie replied so Zelda laid back down and cuddled into her as she wrapped her arms around her body.  
"Goodnight Marie." Zelda whispered.  
"Goodnight my beautiful girl." Marie whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments xx


End file.
